


Army of Survivors

by esteefee



Series: POI Ficlets [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for katkillalla: Person of Interest, Finch/Reese, Building an Empire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army of Survivors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/gifts).



It pops up from Harold's fuzzy search algorithm for "man in a suit," from Craig's List, of all places, under Rants and Raves: "HAVE THEY HELPED YOU? HAVE YOU MET THEM (EITHER OR BOTH)? LET'S TALK ABOUT THE MAN IN THE SUIT."  Followed by message after message, all with anonymous accounts attached, details elided, but one after another testifying to being helped by John or Harold or both.

Some aren't true at all, and seem to be wishful pipe dreams by lonely individuals. Others, though, are recognizable, and Harold smiles when he sees a detail here or there that reminds him of a Number past.

He imagines them meeting up in a coffee shop or bookstore and talking with their fellow survivors. So many people, living normal, quiet lives until interrupted by the violent acts he and Reese were there to prevent.

It makes the failures seem lighter, somehow.

Harold copies the messages faithfully and saves to a file. He'll show it to John later when he returns from walking Bear.

Over time it will grow. For as long as they have.

_End._

 


End file.
